Untitled
by Ssora
Summary: Tentang mereka berdua. Tentang hubungan mereka. Tentang apa yang terjadi diantara mereka. Kumpulan teks pendek (mungkin drabbles?) Various pairs, BL. Reviews are welcome!
Warning : _plotless,_ BL, OOC, judul nggak nyambung sama isi, sebagian besar ditulis saat gabut dikelas, jadi maafkan kalau nggak jelas /guling-guling/

 _Haikyuu!_ bukan milik saya.

* * *

Apa yang Kuroo pikirkan saat mendengar Kenma ingin mengikuti klub voli yang sama dengannya?

Ia bahagia? Karena temannya mulai menyukai olahraga yang sama dengannya?

Ia takjub? Karena temannya yang anti sosial ini akhirnya keluar dari zona nyamannya?

Kuroo kecil saat itu tidak bisa membendung rasa bahagianya. Tangannya yang lebih besar itu menarik tangan Kenma untuk pergi ke aula olahraga bersama.

Meninggalkan game sistem di kamar yang belum selesai disimpan.

Kenma kecil saat itu bingung. Karena memang benar ia menjawab ia ingin bergabung, tapi itu semua agar ia bisa terus bermain bersama Kuroo. Lalu kenapa temannya sangat bersemangat akan hal itu?

Kenma kecil masih bingung.

Ia masih bingung bahkan saat mereka sampai di aula.

Dan Kuroo dengan bangganya mengenalkan Kenma kepada semua orang.

Kenma kecil kemudian menyadari satu hal.

Bermain bola voli itu ternyata sama menyenangkannya dengan ketika ia selesai mengalahkan gym leader di pokémon.

.

.

Tsukki itu keren.

Walau ia sering mengeluarkan sarkasme yang tajam. Walau ia sering terlihat tidak peduli dengan sekitarannya.

Tsukki terlihat lebih keren ketika ia berada dilapangan.

Ketika ia berhasil menjadi anggota reguler di tim. Ketika ia berhasil memblok pukulan dari pemain-pemain lawan yang terlihat jauh lebih kuat dibanding dirinya.

Tsukki itu keren.

Walau ia tidak tahu mengapa Tsukki mulai bermain voli, namun Tsukki lah yang membuat Yamaguchi termotivasi bermain voli.

Yamaguchi ingin membantu Tsukki.

Agar ia menjadi lebih baik dari sekarang—walau ia tahu Tsukki sudah sangat baik. Agar ia dapat membalas kebaikannya semenjak dulu.

Tapi, Apa yang dapat Yamaguchi lakukan?

.

.

Ketika Daichi mulai memaksakan dirinya,

Koushi akan ada disampingnya.

Selalu.

Karena hanya Koushi yang bisa membantu sang Kapten saat ia merasa tertekan.

Walau pemuda bersurai perak itu hanya duduk disebelahnya sambil bertanya keadaan hari ini. Atau sekedar bercanda ringan yang diakhiri dengan sang Kapten yang mengutarakan semuanya.

Karena hanya eksitensi Koushi yang dapat membuat Daichi merasa tenang lagi.

Karena hanya Koushi yang mengerti Daichi.

Begitu pula sebaliknya.

Daichi adalah satu-satunya orang yang Koushi datangi saat ia merasa sedih—disaat ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Daichi akan ada bersamanya. Merangkul pundak pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya itu tanpa menanyakan apa pun. Tangan yang lebih besar itu pun akan mengelus dengan lembut punggungnya sembari menghirup aroma tubuhnya dari tengkuk.

Karena Daichi tahu apa yang Koushi butuhkan.

Karena Daichi dan Koushi saling membutuhkan.

.

.

 _"Oikawa itu sampah yang sudah sepantasnya dimusnahkan."_

Iwaizumi berfikiran seperti itu. Terkadang juga ia lelah rasanya menahan rasa ingin memukul Oikawa tepat di mukanya yang penuh senyum itu—walaupun pada akhirnya, semua terbayar dengannya melempar bola tepat ke kepala dengan surai cokelat lembut miliknya. Ketika ia berkata hal-hal yang sangat tidak ingin Iwaizumi dengar. Ketika Oikawa mulai menggoda dirinya karena ia tidak se _populer_ sang kapten.

Tapi Oikawa tetaplah Oikawa. Tidak ada yang bisa menahan senyumannya itu—perempuan maupun laki-laki.

Di sisi lain, Oikawa hanya tersenyum kemenangan menggodanya "Iwa-chan, kalau kau cemburu jujur saja~" yang kemudian ia mendapati wajahnya memerah karena berhantam dengan bola yang melayang dari-kita-tahu-siapa-itu.

Seorang Oikawa Tooru akan dengan senang hati mengakui; bahwa ia menikmati setiap reaksi yang diberikan Iwaizumi tiap kali godaan dan siulan itu ia berikan. Baik itu dibalas dengan tatapan mengerikan milik sang _Ace_ atau ucapan kasar darinya karena sudah sangat tidak tahan dengan tingkah Oikawa.

Mungkin hari ini Oikawa harus menandai kalendernya. Karena ia berani bersumpah, Oikawa melihat seorang Iwaizumi Hajime tersipu malu di depannya.

.

.

Hinata itu berisik.

Bodoh. Tidak bisa diam. Mudah sekali kagum dengan hal-hal kecil.

Polos. Pengertian. Lembut pada saatnya. Tersenyum dengan... Imut.

Tidak, tidak. Kageyama Tobio bukanlah seorang yang mudah terpesona hanya dengan lengkungan kecil dari bibirnya itu. Atau dengan kata-kata pujian yang dilontarkan anak laki-laki bersurai jingga itu ketika mereka berhasil mencetak angka. Ia _tidak_ semudah itu jatuh pada seseorang. Terutama, Hinata Shoyo.

Tapi sekarang apa? Sangat berat untuk mengakuinya, tapi Kageyama selalu tahu apa yang diinginkan Hinata dan ia selalu berusaha mewujudkannya. Itu hanya berlaku saat mereka di lapangan, aku Kageyama. Semua ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan urusan pribadi. Ia hanya melihat Hinata di lapangan sebagai umpan terkuat Karasuno. Sebagai rekannya dalam tim. Tidak lebih dari itu.

Namun, kenapa sekarang jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan saat Hinata tidak sengaja tersandung dan menimpa tubuhnya?

.

.

Langit dengan gradasi kuning ke biru adalah salah satu hal yang Akaashi ingat dari hari itu.

Ketika angin musim semi yang dingin masih bertiup. Ketika burung-burung gagak mulai berkoak. Ketika ia mulai melihat punggungnya yang berjalan beberapa langkah di depan tampak gagah.

Sore hari setelah latihan yang entah mengapa lebih cepat dari biasanya usai. Mereka tidak pulang ke arah yang sama, namun hari itu ia tiba-tiba menghampiri Akaashi dan mengajaknya pulang bersama.

Ini aneh.

Sangat aneh mengingat seorang Bokuto Koutarou yang dikenal selalu berisik dengan seringai khasnya, saat itu sangat... tenang. Tidak ada cerita-cerita konyol seputar hari itu, tidak ada lelucon garing, tidak ada tawanya yang mewarnai sore itu. Sang _Ace_ hanya diam—tidak selalu diam juga, terkadang sedikit bersenandung lagu yang Akaashi tidak tahu darimana.

Hal lainnya yang sangat Akaashi ingat dari hari itu; ketika Bokuto seketika berhenti di depan persimpangan, menghadapnya dengan sebuah senyuman lembut yang jarang Akaashi lihat.

Ia sedikit berbasa-basi yang tidak akan berakhir kalau saja Akaashi tidak memotongnya, 'Bokuto-san, tolong langsung ke intinya saja.'

Akaashi dapat melihat pemuda di depannya itu mengambil nafas dalam-dalam sebelum hening menerpa. Kemudian, dua kata itu diucapkan bersamaan dengan angin malam yang bertiup kearah mereka.

 _'Aku menyukaimu.'_

Apa yang Akaashi ucapkan? Ia tidak begitu ingat. Tapi kemungkinan besar ia menjawab hal yang sama. Karena sekarang, ia berada di dalam ruang klub yang sepi bersama Bokuto.

.

.

.

 **A/N :** Selesai ditengah-tengah presentasi biologi. Iya, saya bandel(?).

 _Mind to drop a review?^^_


End file.
